Close Enough
by philosophical-mermaid
Summary: Tom's first time with Hester aboard a ship. A short capturing the awkwardness and intimacy of their first sexual encounter together. Explicit sex. Hester/Tom, Tom/Hester. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Enjoy.


He was drawing her, once again, into a slow and languorous kiss. Tracing circles around her tongue with his tongue. Really, he could kiss her all day. His hands lightly traced the pitted scar on her face. What he found hideous before, he now found utterly entrancing. He enjoyed the softness and texture of her lips. The slightly sour taste of her breath. The way her auburn hair fanned out all over her body and tickled his chest as she bent over him. Their bodies fit in together so smoothly. Her belly, unlike her crevassed face, was smooth, silky and soft. When her breasts pressed against his own nipples he felt an irresistible arousal in his groin. His lean body reached out to embrace hers once again and the sweat from their skin ran down in rivulets, pooling within the folds of their hips. Tom gasped and arched his back in pleasure as Hester pressed her callused hands down on his ribcage, lifted her head up, and drew her lips from the top of his abdomen down towards his belly button. His stomach tensed and he could feel all the hairs on his skin standing up. "Hester," Tom said in voice of strangled pleasure. "You're killing me." Hester smiled. She enjoyed this very much. She enjoyed him being her prey. "I'm not done with you yet. I am going to eat you up, very, very slowly. Every…" she dropped the tip of her tongue down to the skin above his belly button. "…single ...drop." Tom shut his eyes and moaned as Hester used her strong and bony grip to pin his hips down onto the bed. Held under her, his toes arched, his hips bucked, and he could feel his arms trembling in anticipation. He didn't understand what was happening to his body, or how to explain this strange, hot, addictive sensation that was coursing through his entire being. Lust and desire were like molten liquid – and Tom was slipping and sinking into its vicious embrace. He wanted to explode, into a million stars, inside of her. Did she know?

He looked tenderly at her, just in time to see her wrap her scarred mouth around his hardened, erect cock. "Oh god," was all he could manage as he slammed his head against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure was so intense that it felt painful. His cock was painfully swollen, and now her wet and warm mouth was slipping and sliding over its entire length. Her tongue… it was caressing and lubricating the skin of his penis. Tom gripped the bedsheets until his knuckles whitened. Hester started to open her mouth wider swallowing him down until his cock tipped into the entrance of her throat. He felt a familiar pressure building up in the pit of his balls. He knew this sensation well from the guilty nights spent under the covers in the apprentice dormitories as he quietly fapped himself to sleep while thinking of the various High London schoolgirls whom he had seen around the Museum. It had always ended up a wet and messy affair, and had left Tom longing for a warm body to share his bed with. But now what Hester was doing was beyond anything he had ever experienced, and yet it was better than anything he had ever dreamt of…

An urgency was building up inside of him. He was going to make a mess in her mouth. This was not what he wanted to happen. As much as he enjoyed her utter devotion to his cock, he didn't want her swallowing any of his liquids, he didn't feel like he could do her such a dishonour. "Hester," Tom said, wiggling his hips and trying to scramble and sit up. "Hester, wait, I can't do this. Not yet."

Hester removed her mouth from his penis, where it sprang up and nodded heavily against her scarred face. "What's wrong?" She mumbled. "Did I hurt you?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ran her tongue over her lips, cleaning his pre-cum off. Tom felt an ache somewhere deep in the pit of his groin as soon as her lips left his body. Every fibre of his being strained towards the inevitable conclusion of this tryst, this entanglement. He let out a sigh of frustration and regret, allowing his head fall backwards on his pillow again. Wrapping his hand firmly around her neck, he pulled her down gently so that her head nestled against his damp bosom. Tendrils of her bright red hair stuck to his chest while he stroked her head with infinite tenderness. There they lay, for a moment in silence, their chests heaving, and their breaths condensing in the air as they enjoyed their mutual arousal for each other. The mattress they were on was damp, mouldy and greyish, but as far as Tom was concerned, he was in absolute heaven.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Het. It's just…" He struggled to articulate what he was feeling. "I don't think you should do that…"

"You don't like it?" She sounded worried.

"No, no! I do. I do! Gods that was incredible Het. I've never felt anything like that before. But I want you to like it too. I want us to… to feel everything together." He blushed, suddenly feeling nervous and uncertain.

Something seemed to dawn on Hester's face. "You've never done this before. I knew it." She laughed teasingly. She propped herself up upon his chest and slid her face down towards his cock again. She dropped her voice into a playfully intense whisper. "No one's ever _blown_ your brains out before…"

Tom shuddered at the suggestiveness of her words, despite never hearing of that phrase before, he knew exactly what it meant. He grabbed her shoulders, covering her mouth with his hand as her tongue came out, just as she was about to lap at his hard and erect cock again.

"No, Het. I want to be inside _you_. Not in your mouth. Inside you, down _there_." He stared deeply into her green eyes. "I love you, Het." He leaned forward to kiss her, and Hester kissed back, hard, thronging her fingers in his hair. They broke apart, strands of saliva spooling in between their mouths. He couldn't get enough of her tongue and the warm wet sensation of her in his mouth. Awkwardly, clumsily, he swung his naked legs over her body and mounted her hips, pushing her gently back onto the bed with his soft hands. There Hester lay on the bed, her hair spread out in all its glory, her beautiful white skin radiant with sweat and gleaming in the pale moonlight that streamed through the dusty ship windows. Her face was relaxed, her eyes half-lidded, and that awful scar that was slashed across her disfigured face did not mar the beauty of this very moment that Tom was fully appreciative of. She was just a girl who wanted to love and be loved back. He was all she had in this life, at and this moment, and they were about to become one together. It felt as if all of his life had led up to this moment, to being with her on this dusty, mouldy bed, miles out at sea on some Anti-Tractionist ship. Perhaps they would even have a child together. His eyes welled up. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel alone anymore.

"Feel inside of me, Tom," Hester breathed. Their pelvises bumped and rubbed against each other, Tom could feel that Hester was wet underneath her bush of frizzy red hair. The friction between their groins, hair, skin, and sweat sent jolts of pleasure directly to Tom's brain and he let out a small gasp, closing his eyes and swallowing. But he wasn't about to take her yet. He wanted to make sure that she was ready. Tentatively he reached out two fingers and gently probed Hester's clit, parting open the folds of her flesh. Gods, she was wet. So sweetly wet. Hester moaned, twisting and arching her body in response to his inquisitive fingers. Her breasts bounced as she moved her torso around and he could see that her nipples were utterly hard. Tom bent over to suck wetly on one nipple, while his two fingers on his other hand slipped gently into the warmth of her nether regions. Her muscles clenched fiercely around his two fingers, spasming and releasing more wetness. "Tom!" Hester gasped. "Gods!" Tom heard her utter a curse and in spite of himself, he smiled. "No need for that filthy language Het." Hester cursed again. Strangely, Tom found himself incredibly aroused by her swearing. His manhood was stiffening again and was at full attention. It took all his self-control not to ram into her and have their tryst over in ten seconds. Tom continued inserting his fingers inside of Hester, pulling them in and out of her and getting turned on by her increasingly desperate moans. His fingers were making wet, alien sounds. He couldn't believe how soft and wet and warm she was. He couldn't believe how aroused he was. He had never been with a woman before, everything felt strange, and new and incredibly exciting.

Hester's legs were writhing against him as he lay on top of her, covering her lips with a thousand sweet kisses. He felt himself going a little mad when he thumbed the buds of her breasts and heard her making a long sharp gasp, followed by low and guttural moaning. Quirke, she was so wet and so ready and she _wanted_ him. He continued to fuck her with his fingers, plunging his fingers deeper inside her each time, causing her to gasp and arch her back at every turn.

His fingers were utterly coated in her slime, her fluids. Tom took his fingers out for a brief moment to examine them. Stretching the two fingers apart he noticed with fascination how the clear, viscous thread of liquid extended between them. Then, he put his fingers in his mouth, gazed at Hester's wild and contorted face, and sucked his fingers off slowly. Salty and sweet. This seemed to drive Hester wild with wanting.

"Tom," Hester moaned urgently. "Inside me. Now." While his fingers were out, she had been rubbing furiously at her clit, straining at her own hand, and whimpering. Her other hand reached out weakly to caress his abdomen, as if pleading with him to enter her body. Tom didn't need any more encouragement. He felt a powerful surge of animalistic desire. He wanted to take her, and be inside her, all the way, until she screamed for mercy. He wanted to rip into her and sate himself on her body. He wanted to possess her body, her cunt, and her soul. She was _begging_ him for it.

Leaning forward on his hands, such that his arms framed her neck and he was in push-up position, he bent down to straddle her hips. As if by instinct, he pushed her legs wide apart with his knees, positioning his dripping cock near the entrance of her cunt. He pushed his hips forward a bit so that the tip of his penis gently grazed the opening of her already soaking wet labia and he rewarded with the sound of a sweet moan. "You ready Het?" he whispered into her ear. Hester gripped his arms fiercely with her fingers and looked directly into his eyes, causing him to shiver. "Fuck me, Tom." She reached her hand out to touch his hard, hot, penis, and pulled his foreskin forward and backward, causing Tom to inhale sharply in between his teeth. Their mouths met in an open, sloppy kiss, and Tom shoved roughly into Hester, causing her to squeal in breathless pleasure. "Gods!" Tom uttered, groaning happily as she clenched around him. He pulled out of her, covered in her juices, and entered her again, plunging in so deeply that he could feel himself hitting the wall of her insides. "Oh!" Hester cried. "Oh Tom! I can feel you! I can feel all of you!" Her eyes were covered in tears, and they were streaming down her face. Her face was red with exertion and her breath was coming out in frantic pants. They both arched and squirmed towards each other's bodies, like two bending bows, as Tom filled her up utterly from the inside. Tom begin to thrust rhythmically in and out of her, marvelling at his ability to summon up enough energy in the muscles of his buttocks to perform such a strenuous exercise. He felt as if he was using parts of his body that he had never used before, and this was proving to be very physically demanding. Still, with every thrust he felt his cock becoming more and more swollen within Hester, and the both of them could feel it. An unbearable pressure was building up inside him again, like a kettle boiling. Gritting his teeth, he slowed down his thrusts and opened his eyes to look at Hester.

"Does this feel good Het?"

"Uh huh," Hester breathed faintly, her hand on her heaving chest. Her eyes were closed, and as she exhaled, a tendril of red hair fluttered off her lips. Tom felt a great surge of love towards her.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

"Yeah we could try that."

"I think I was going to come inside you just now you know."

"Yeah I know. I felt it."

"I want you to come too."

Hester laughed. "It's difficult to do it at the same time."

Tom flinched a little, hurt. He didn't want to think of her doing it with another man. She clearly had experience with someone else before. He wished this was her first time, as it was his. He wanted to ask her _who did you sleep with before_ but he fought down the question, and the bitter envy that accompanied it.

She sensed his jealousy and quickly moved in to cover his mouth with a kiss. Tom kissed her back, entangling his fingers in her hair. Her right hand moved up towards his chest and her other hand down towards his cock again. Tom's cock stiffened as Hester stroked him up and down, coaxing it back to life. They deepened their kisses, tongues rolling around wetly in each other's mouths, their breaths quickening again. Sitting upright on the bed, Hester wrapped her strong legs around Tom's buttocks and drew him into a tight embrace as she massaged his extremely hard penis with her hand. The roughness of her hand awakened a fire inside Tom, one that spread from his groin to his entire body. "You like that don't you," she whispered. "I'm going to make you scream, Thomas Natsworthy."

"I do like that," Tom laughed, and sucked in his breath as Hester began to grind against his cock with her pelvis and her wet mound of pubic hair. Holding his shoulders tight, she closed her eyes and pleasured herself by rubbing her reddened clitoris against the entire length of his shaft. "Ah!" He gasped. "That feels good Het… Unghh!" Hester was thrusting forward, sliding her slippery cunt up and down his bouncing cock, her breath escaping in sharp, staccato sounds. His cock was entirely coated in her. He could smell the scent of her cunt wafting up to meet his nostrils. The smell of sex coated their sheets, and their entire body. Their bodies gave off an odour- the sour, sweet scent of sweat. Tom luxuriated in the smell. He could smell her body forever. It drove him crazy.

"Lie down Tom," Hester said fiercely, pushing him away from her. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yes Hester," Tom said obediently, and eagerly lay back onto the bedsheets, his head propped against a pillow, and his cock standing straight up, his hands at his sides. He watched as Hester's shadow moved in over him, illuminated from the back by the moonlight streaming in. Her face was half hidden in the darkness, and her glorious hair was spilling down from her head, obscuring her breasts. Her outline swayed as she mounted his hips and positioned herself over his cock. He groaned as she sank down on him, swallowing the entire length of his penis. Then it was her turn to moan as the tip of his penis touched the entrance of her womb, and she moved up again, squeezing and massaging his cock on her way out. Up and down she went, riding him slowly, her juices trickling out of her and collecting stickily at his balls. Tom's hands reached out to encircle her creamy waist, grabbing her buttocks firmly as she fitted herself over him. She began to move back and forth with him inside her, rubbing her anus and buttocks against his swollen balls. As the lovers sank into an increasingly frenzied rhythm, their bodies gyrating and giving off heat in the cold dim room, their cries of pleasure wrenched out of them.

"Oh Gods!"

"Oh Tom!"

"Hester!"

"I'm going to come." Hester rasped, steadily riding him, her eyes shut. Her face was beaded in sweat as she concentrated on riding him, surfing a swelling wave of pleasure. She was about to come undone all over him.

Tom was nearly on the edge himself. His hair was matted to his forehead, his eyes wide and wild. "Do it, Het."

"Aaahhh!" Hester cried out and fell forward over Tom, her face on the pillow, her breasts and stomach crushed against his naked body, and her hands gripping his wrists. Tom felt the walls of her cunt contract around him and it was as if there was a powerful suction force gripping and pulling repeatedly at his cock. She was orgasming. So this was what it felt like. Without further hesitation, Tom used what was left of his energy to thrust upwards into Hester. Her hips bucked violently as Tom abandoned all restraint and started to fuck her as hard and fast as he could. He could hear Hester sobbing, heaving, and gasping as the orgasm carried her away into bliss. He wanted to meet her there too. Tom gripped the hair on her head and kissed her so hard that their teeth gnashed painfully into each other and he tasted blood. Rolling his body over so that he was now on top of her, Tom drove deep into Hester, feeling her squirm and flinch as his engorged penis filled her up utterly. With every subsequent thrust he felt the pressure build up unbearably inside him until at last he spilled his seed inside her. His cock seemed to have an endless amount of semen, and he spilled three times inside of her. The semen flooded out in between her legs and dampened the bedsheets. Spent, Tom collapsed over Hester's sweaty body, then flopped to her side, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. For the first time in months, he felt as clear and empty-headed as the night sky outside their window.

"Het," Tom whispered, turning over to kiss her cheek and nuzzle at her sweet neck. "Did you like it?"

"Like it, Tom? I want you to do that to me _again_." Hester reached forward to finger his limp and sweaty cock.

Tom laughed. "I can't. I'm all tired out."

"Well anyway, look what you've done. I've got all your… stuff.. inside me." Hester said. She wriggled her buttocks and some more of Tom's semen slipped out of her. "I didn't know you had all that in you."

"Oh there's a lot more. Trust me. Just give it a day." He patted her belly affectionately.

The two lovers nestled closely and contentedly against each other, covered in each others' stains and smells. In that moment, there was no one else but them. Hester sighed happily against Tom's chest and closed her eyes, letting her breath fall into a steady rhythm. After a few moments, Tom broke the silence.

"Het?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Did we come at the same time just now?"

"Mm. Yes. I suppose so. It was close enough."

 _Close enough._ Tom smiled, closing his eyes. Close enough was good enough. He would have the rest of his life to practice giving her pleasure, again and again. He was a man now, and Hester was his woman. As Tom drifted off into to a dreamless sleep, the ship sailed out over the endless black waters, carrying the lovers further towards the North.


End file.
